Magic (Century of Death)
Magic '''is the word used to describe the interaction between energies of different planes. Planes and their energies A plane is a time-space continuums, different states of existence or Universes. Each plane emits a particular form of energy, and that energy may project "shadows" in other planes, influencing them. The Superposition Theory explains that each plane is placed "above" another plane or group of planes, overlapping its energies to it, so that the mass-energy of the higher plane influence the ones of the lower plane. The opposing Projection Theory proposes that each plane is itself a projection of a higher plane, so that kinds of mass-energy particular to the lower plane are derivates from the higher one. The known planes are the following: * '''Supernatural Planes: '''Those dimensions which project energies to the Natural Planes. ** '''The Highest Plane: '''A world of pure energy, which exists without any alteration (time) or definite limit or shape (space). Religious beliefs encourage the vision of this plane as an entity rather than a dimension, a powerful being that governs all other planes through the projection of his energies. The energies projected by the Highest Plane are considered '''Divine Magic of Primordial Forces, and are basicly the''' Light''' (also called Cosmotic Energy or Creating Energy) and the Shadow (or Void Energy). The Light has a tendency to ordain all other forms of mass-energy (producing singularities that create new forms of energy and mass, preventing contraction and causing expansion), setting time in motion and space in expansion. The Void 'was originally thought to be the absence of Light, but is really its counterpart, the equivalent of real-world dark energy, which tends to bind things together and prevent change, causing contraction and slowing (even stopping) time. Whilst the Light tends to create new mass-energy and expand the space-time to the infinite amount, the Void tends to create cycles of constant contraction and expansion. ** '''The Twisting Nether: '''A universe of chaotic energies existing in a timeless and shapeless state. The mass-energy of the Twisting Nether is everchanging in shape, state and behaviour (however all possible states of the continuum coexist at the same time). It is better described as the state of the Elemental Particle from which the Universe originated. The '''Chaotic Energy '(also called '''Nether Energy, Changing Energy '''or '''Destroying Energy) emitted by the Twisitng Nethers tends to accelerate the process of change, contraction and expansion. It is called '''Arcane Magic '''when it influences regular matter in a controlled way, provoking changes that don't affect time. It is rather called '''Fel Magic '''when it accelerated the proccesses of change to the extent of making them almost infinite, leading the energies of the lower plane to the same everchanging state of the Twisting Nether and practically absorbing them into the Nether plane. ** '''Spiritual World '''or '''Afterlife: '''The '''Living Energies '''or the matrix of energy that causes such a singular event as life and free wil is of unknown origin. However, it is known that every living form is a nexus of Living Energy. Non-sentient beings are incapable of perceiving this energy, and serve only to enlarge th matrix. Sentient being are capable to sense the energy and chanel it to manipulate the outside world, even the other kinds of energy. * '''Natural Planes: '''The regular world and all other worlds that cannot be affected by the energies it projects. ** '''Dark Beyond: '''The regular space-time continuum and the mass-energy which originated and was set in motion by the Chaotic Energies of the Primordial Universe which were affected and ordained by the Primordial Forces of the Highest Plane. ** Alternate timelines. * Subnatural Planes ** Elemental Planes. ** Pocket Universes such as the Caverns of Time or the Emerald Dream.